Easy Prey
by Jen Kazama
Summary: Kazuya is looking for some action and finds a sweet peach and has fun with her. Just a smut story with Xiaoyu and Kazuya don't know why just thought it would be fun to write about. One-shot! May write some more fun one shots with these two :D


To be frank about it he was horny. Kazuya looked around the bar and found his target. She sat alone looking around as though waiting for someone. Her hair was done up in pigtails, they were long and black with big pink hair ties holding them up. The girl had an oval face with sweet almond eyes, they sparkled with hope at any young fighter that walked by but faded shortly after. He liked the girl in the pink flower dress, he wondered what it would be like to bite those puffy red lips and run his hands through her raven locks. Finding his prey Kazuya started to walk towards the young lady, like a tiger zoning in on a kill he prepared all the things he would say to get this girl in bed. She looked like easy prey, he figured that he wouldn't have to work hard at it. "Hello," His deep voice seemed to startle the girl, her eyes were wide as she looked up at him and catching her fruity drink in her tiny hands. "Nice catch, may I have a seat?" His mismatched eyes gleamed brightly while staring down at her.

"Of course, I am sort of waiting for someone but feel free to have a seat." She smiled as a deep blush began to course through her skin.

"What is your name sweetness?"

"My name is Ling Xiaoyu," Her mind went wild while examining the older man before her, she had only been stunned once in her life by a beautiful man and that was Jin. But this man, this man frightened her with how much he looked like him. His hair was slicked back and spiked up the same way Jin did his but that wasn't the only resemblance, his facial features, facial expressions, body type, everything brought her mind instantly back to Jin. He stared at her so intently, kind of the way that Jin would whenever they would speak together, this made her cheeks feel even hotter when she caught sight of his devious grin. There was one difference between them and that was their style, he dressed completely different then Jin, he wore a dark vest with a purple dress shirt under it and had on dark dress pants with dress shoes. Jin at least when she knew him dressed pretty casual. "You guys could be twins," she sighed dreamily.

"What?" The older man lifted one eyebrow up in curiosity.

"I am sorry dumb moment, uh anyway what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, my name is Kazuya Mishima." He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms proudly. "Now who is my twin you speak of." Xiaoyu looked down at the colorful beverage bashfully then looking back up she responded.

"Um, his name is Jin Kazama," Kazuya cringed at the sound of that pathetic whelp's name, then it all began to fit into his plot more perfectly then he could've ever imagined. "I guess we dated once, I don't know what we were," Fucking this broad would hurt his little boy in such an amazing way he couldn't let her get away, he had to sink his teeth into this one for sure. Smiling at the girl Kazuya stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Shall we dance?" Her hesitation didn't phase him, he reached out and pulled her up anyway. Holding her in his arms brought back a sweet reminiscence of when he held Jun. Her tiny figure fit perfectly in his powerful arms, he always feared that she would break if he hugged her too tightly, the blossom fit just as well as Jun. Holding her hand up in his they rocked side to side to the tune of the music, he chuckled as he watched her feet stumble below them despite the fact that they were hardly dancing. Leaning his head down he caught the scent of flowers in her hair, for a moment he kept his face close enjoying the floral aroma. They continued to spin around and around, not really saying much and Kazuya found that it was time to up the ante by taking his hand under her chin lifting it up to his face. Laying the kiss down on her lips he could feel her lack of movement coming from her surprise of him kissing her. He wanted her involved so to rid her of the hesitation he hugged her body closer to his and began to run his tongue across her lower lip, after a moment she opened her mouth and the making out began. She tasted so sweet and fruity from the drink she had been consuming and the chemistry built within them both while they pressed up against each other, her small hand went up to the back of his neck playing with the small hairs there. Leaving her lips he kissed her cheek and went to her neck. "Want to join me somewhere more private?" He purred in her ear causing the girl to shudder at his breath.

"I don't, I don't know," The uncertainty challenged him to take things a bit farther, he was so close now, letting her go would have been a waste of an evening. If this girl was the one his son protected and loved so dearly then he had to take her. He bit into her neck, Xiaoyu leaned her head back and a moan escaped her lips which caused her to become embarrassed. Opening her dewy eyes she could see some of the other fighters in the bar were now staring at the spectacle of them. Closing her eyes to keep her mind off of the onlookers she changed her mind. "Okay," She whispered and they were off. Kazuya took her hand and they left the bar area and went out into the night. The flower felt so nervous, she had never done this before with a stranger and here she was running off with an older man, he turned smiling back at her and pressed her against the wall. Lifting up her legs he forced himself between them and began to assault her lips. Xiaoyu openly whimpered so terrified of who would see, she opened her eyes every now and then to check if they were alone. He let her down growling with a seductive grin as he licked his lips and continued to pull her along while they made their way to his room.

Kazuya felt his pants tightening with every step they took. He ran over all the ways he wanted to violate this pretty girl and it made his member more engorged. Finally they got to his room, after unlocking the door he pushed the flower inside and closed the door behind him. Xiaoyu looked around when she found him her skin turned pink and as he walked in closer he began to notice that she was shaking; though not shaking from fear but from excitement. Taking one pigtail in his hands he kissed her neck and let the hair out of its holders doing the same to the other side. An excited moan came from the girl as she felt him forcefully pull on the back of her head taking her opened mouth in his. Pulling up the pink dress and tossing it to the side he noticed as the girl reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Reaching up he squeezed the soft flesh in his large hands kneading them while she undid his pants. His breath hitched when her small hand found his hardened member. Letting his pants fall down he pulled away and stepped out of his clothing and unbuttoned his vest and removed his shirt under that. Standing naked before her he could see the lust that glowed in her eyes and she got on her knees taking him in her mouth. Leaning his head back Kazuya cried out while her lips worked the tip of his penis while her hands slid up and down the shaft. Running his hands through her hair he thrust his hips forward causing the girl to make a gagging noise but soon it stopped as he continued. Xiaoyu stood up wanting more then giving him head, Kazuya didn't wait he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed over her. The girl lifted her hips up feeling her opening swell with anticipation, she wanted the sweet feeling of him inside groaning in frustration when he didn't immediately plunge inside of her. He had his tip at the edge of her passage way, teasing her lips with it as he watched her eyes open and looked down to see what the problem was. Pulled back when her hips would lift up just so that they stay connected but far enough that he didn't go far in.

When her hips settled back onto the bed Kazuya slid his cock deep within her. Xiaoyu had never felt so thrilled to have someone inside, she clenched her hands into his skin and moaned while feeling his member touch every spot inside. He moved his hips in a circular motion with a hearty moan. His thrusts were harsh pulling himself out to the tip then embedding himself to the scrotum. Continuing this way for a while he loved watching her squirm and felt her clench up every time he pierced her deeply. Soon he picked up both of her legs and slammed into her tiny passage. Xiaoyu cried out almost painfully as he dug deep inside of her. Her voice so high as she felt him hitting her g-spot feeling a tight sensation building within her with each passing moment. With the vigorous thrusting hitting that sweet spot the blossom cried out while goosebumps covered her skin and she felt the tightening release as she climaxed. Kazuya grunted while feeling her pulse around him and smacking her behind creating another pulsation from the hit. Sweat began to bead down his face while he kept riding her. She motioned for him to change positions with her and now she rode him; with his hand behind his head he watched while her body bounced up and down for him after a few moments he got bored of the image and got back the dominance. He threw her on the bed face down and brought her buttocks to his member with another slap to the creamy flesh he heaved back into her hot crevice. Again and again with all his strength he assaulted the small girl hearing her cries turn into screams as he upped the speed and at this point rocking the whole bed while he fucked her. Xiaoyu didn't know how long she stand the paralyzing pleasure from the powerful man. With the deepest his organ could go a loud roar came from him while he orgasmed. Letting her fall to onto the bed he joined her. Her hair all matted up she lay out of breath while she came down from the high of their encounter. Soon she closed her eyes and out the lights went.

Xiaoyu awoke the next morning and found herself alone in the room. She figured that was how the night would end. Grumbling at her sore body she walked to the bathroom and found the older man in the shower. Bashfully she knocked on the door. Turning to her he opened the sliding glass and held her hand while she climbed in. They had sex again while they showered. When the water began run cold Kazuya quietly spoke in her ear. "I guess we should get out." This was the first time she noticed it but he was covered in scars. One in particular caught her attention, mainly because of the size of it. Tucking in her towel around her body she walked over to him and began to trace the smooth skin with her fingertips.

"What happened?" Looking up at him Kazuya caught an image of Jun in the same way that she asked him about the hideous reminder of his father. Leaning her head forward to kiss the healed wound Kazuya stopped her. Seeing her like this with her long black hair around her shoulders and the innocence kept bringing up hurtful memories he wanted to forget.

"Don't do that," He told her coldly. Wanting to rid himself of her he looked at the clock and began to run hair gel through his hair spiking it up. "You should probably go," Looking in the mirror trying to look distracted while examining his face. She didn't respond only a sweet smile in the mirror as she walked out of the bathroom and minutes later he heard the door to his room open. She was easy prey but now his mind kept going to that gentle face no woman could ever replace. At least Xiaoyu was a tasty fuck and now he could use that against his son in future encounters with him. But now all he could think of was that bastard's mother. How he wished that things could have been different and that he could have had Jun. If she knew him now would her forgiving eyes still love him? Would her gentle ways still soften his harsh demeanor. Would he be able to tell her that he loved her back? Kazuya smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and saw Anna laying naked in the bed.

"Busy last night?" She grinned playfully as she spread her legs exposing herself to him while beginning to touch herself; that always got him going. "Should I be jealous?"

"Never, no girl could compare to you. A woman." He let his towel drop and strutted over to the one that never reminded him of beautiful Jun.

I love the Mishima family so I like writing sexy stories about them all especially Jin mmm Jin. Sigh such a weirdo writing sexy stories about made up video game characters oh well hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
